The dark future
by therandomer5000
Summary: When the turtles are accidentally transported into the future they meet their future selves. Why is the future so dark? what happened between the turtles? Will the guys make it home alive? Yes, this has a SAINW feel to it.. but 2012 turtles are in it R
1. Chapter 1

**This is gonna have a slight "The Games" feel to it.. I hope.. enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Leo, Raph and Mikey were awake. in the middle of the night. again. They were definitely not happy at all, in fact they were sick of the lack of sleep they were getting and they were concerned for their brother's health.

Donatello has spent the last two weeks in his lab, he has refused to sleep and rarely comes out of his haven. He has barely eaten anything and he's had more coffee than should be legal.

Master Splinter is away for five weeks so he has no idea about his sons unhealthy two weeks, he's had his feelings though. He calls to Leonardo during meditation to ask how Donnie is but Leo just answers with a unconvinsing "he's fine'' .

''You two up too?'' Mikey asks as Raph and Leo walk past his door,

''You look exhausted.. go back to bed'' Leo nods,

''Dude, we all look exhausted'' Mikey smirks tiredly, ''I think you should worry about Donnie for now though''

Raph shook his head as Mikey followed them, the three brothers were stood outside the lab. They were a little afraid to find out what kind of state Don was in!

There was the sound of hammering then a clang and a bang. Now it was silent.

''Donnie?'' Leo called as he knocked on the door, he opened the heavy steel door and they all walked in to find Donnie lying on the floor.

''DONNIE!'' Mikey yelped as they ran to his side, they all felt a little sick at his appearance. Donnie had always been the skinniest but now he looked starved, his skin was pale and glistening with sweat. He was filthy and malnourished, he had huge bags under his eyes and his fingers looked like they had been worked to the bone.

''It's ok... he's just sleeping..'' Leo nodded calmly, ''I wish he wouldn't do this..''

''Do what?'' Mikey asked quietly,

''He's working himself to death.. he always does when it comes to his inventions'' Leo shook his head sadly,

''Yeah... for a brainiac he ain't so smart when it comes to takin' care of himself'' Raph commented angrily, ''He's a bonehead''

''Lets go back to bed'' Leo motioned for his brothers to follow him, they all went to their own rooms and left Donnie to sleep on the floor of his lab with a purple blanket over him.

As Leo lay in his bed he couldn't help but hope this invention was worth Donnie's health.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's only the first chapter.. I don't wanna give anything away! Please Review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Time for the next chapter! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Donnie woke up with an aching back, he felt cold and just plain sore. he sat up and his bones let out a loud crack that echoed around his lair, he looked over at his clock to see it was twelve in the afternoon.

''Uh.. man.. I'm hungry'' He groaned as he rubbed his sleepy eyes, he stood up and looked into the sheet of scrap metal that was leaning against the wall and grimaced at his reflection.

''The guys are gonna kill me'' Don closed his eyes and looked at his invention that was under the cloak, it wasn't finished yet and he couldn't afford to waste time.

He knew he'd have to eat something though so he opened his door and stepped out into the main area of the lair, he made his way stiffly to the kitchen/diner.

''Guys?'' He looked around but they weren't there, it looked like they weren't even up yet. He suddenly felt very guilty, he'd kept them up. He made his way up to the bedroom and could hear all of his brothers snoring.

''Aww man'' He sighed, he went back to his lab and stood there feeling guilty. he decided to eat when they did so he could apologise properly. He picked up the hand-held buzz saw and began to saw at the metal sheet. the saw was coming closer to his hand and he was about to move it when his stomach let out a loud growl and he was hit with a dizzy spell from his lack of food.

''Urgh'' he groaned. The saw slipped and went straight to his hand.

''AAAAHHHHHH!'' Donnie's pained yell echoed throughout the lair and the sewers beyond it. His brothers leapt out of bed and sprinted for the lab and practically knocked the door down in their hurry. they skidded to a stop and paled when they saw Don.

He was kneeling on the floor gripping his hand as if it were about to fall off, blood was dripping onto the concrete floor and his face was frozen in pain, fear and panic. His eyes were clamped shut and his teeth were grinding together as he panted through the pain, he was swaying slightly because he was still feeling dizzy.

''D-Don.. Donnie..'' Mikey breathed. he and Raph were glued to the spot but Leo was quick to get over his shock and he quickly knelt next to his hurt brother.

That's when they noticed the bloody saw that was vibrating on the floor. Leo turned it off before turning back to his brother.

''Donnie?'' He asked. Don opened his eyes and looked at Leo, tears were threatening to fall. ''It's ok... we're gonna get you cleaned up... you'll be fine'' Leo soothed, Donnie nodded stiffly.

''Let me see the cut'' Leo commanded gently, Donnie took his hand off his other one and showed it to Leo. ''Oh..'' leo gulped as Mikey squealed.

''HOLY FUCK!'' Raph yelled in shock. The cut was deep and a bit of flesh was actually hanging off, blood was pouring from it now that there was no pressure on it.

''Um.. this may be harder than I thought'' Leo gulped worriedly,

''I-it's o-ok'' Donnie said through his teeth.

''OK!? IT IS NOT OK!'' Mikey squeaked, ''YOUR HAND IS PRACTICALLY HANGING OFF!''

''That's a bit of an exageration'' Leo frowned, ''Raph.. Maybe you should take Mikey out of here... he's looking pretty pale''

Raph turned to his baby brother, Mikey was practically white. Mikey stared at Donnie's cut and suddenly his hands shot to his mouth, his eyes widened and Raph threw him out of the lab and dragged him as quickly as he could to the nearest toilet.

Mike suddenly regretted having so much candy before bed.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm actually really enjoying writing this! Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The morning was spent waiting for Leo and Donnie to come out of the lab, Leo was helping Don while Raph was comforting Mikey.

''Mike.. Donnie's ok'' Raph sighed tiredly as his brother shivered a little.

''I know but.. that was gross!'' Mikey grimaces,

''You've seen worse'' Raph points out and Mikey shrugs,

''Yeah but that was the foot's fault! We've never hurt ourselves!'' Mikey insists, ''Here he comes''

Donnie and Leo walked out together, Donnie's hand had a huge cast on it and he looked pretty grumpy.

''Guys'' Leo begins with a frown, ''Donnie is not allowed back in that lab until he's better''

''Ok'' Raph and Mike nodded,

''But I need to finish my invention'' Don sighed angrily,

''You also need food and rest'' Leo smirked as they led Don into the kitchen, Mikey began to make a decent sized breakfast for his tired brothers.

He put the full plates on the table and everyone tucked in, Don finished first and tried to sneak away but a look from Leo got him firmly planted in his seat.

Once everyone was done and Mikey was washing the dishes, Leo turned to Donnie and sent him to go get some rest.

Donnie lay on the couch and watched as Leo and Raph went into the dojo, he was about to go into his lab when Mikey came ou of the kitchen and sat near him to read a comic book. Donnie suddenly had a good idea.

''Say Mike'' Donnie began naturally, ''You like helping in the lab right?''

''yeah, it's fun'' Mikey nodded with a smile,

''Well... I'm working on a very important invention and I need some help'' Don stretched before turning to face Mike, ''and you'd get to be the first to test it''

''What does it do?'' Mikey asked with wide, excited eyes.

''It takes us into the future'' Don grinned, Mikey's smile faltered.

''Why?''

''Aren't you curious to find out what the futures like?'' Donnie asked, Mikey's eyes widened again.

''MAYBE THERE ARE FLYING PIZZAS! AND NEW TOPPINGS!'' Mike grinned excitedly,

''Maybe, but we won't know unless you help me'' Don frowns, Mikey leaps up and drags Don into the lab. He was desperate to try new futuristic pizzas. ''We aren't going to tell Raph and Leo though ok?''

''Okey Dokey'' Mikey giggled. The two brothers set to work and they were both having a lot of fun, that was until they heard Leo and Raph calling for them.

''uh oh'' Mikey gulped, ''They're gonna know we were inventing!''

''It's ok... just follow my lead'' Donnie smiled, they both walked out the lab and the two eldest turtles glared at them.

''You're not supposed to be in there!'' Leo growled, ''Mikey you were supposed to stop him not join him!''

''We were only talking'' Don shrugged with a frown. ''No big deal''

''So you weren't doing any work?'' Raph asked suspiciously,

''How am I supposed to do work when Mikey's chatting about new pizza toppings'' Donnie smirked, Mikey giggled a little as Leo and Raph looked at each other.

''fair enough'' Leo shrugged.

The next weeks or so was like this, Mikey and Donnie were really having fun together while Leo and Raph didn't suspect a thing.

Until one day the invention was finally finished

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you guys are enjoying this so far, there's gonna be some adventure soon I promise! enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Mikey and Donnie were finally finished the invention and neither of them could wait to try it out but Donnie thought it might make some suspicious noises so he wouldn't try it.

They covered it up with the cloth and left the lab to join the other two on patrol, it was ten O'clock at night so they were a little earlier than usual.

''It's so boring'' Mikey complained as they looked out over New York, ''There's nothing to do''

''What did you really expect?'' Leo asked with a small smirk,

''I don't know'' Mikey shrugged, ''Karai?''

''Why do you want Karai to come?'' Raph asked in surprise,

''Cause we've not seen her in a while'' Mikey frowned, ''and Leo probably misses her''

Leo refused to look at his brothers, he didn't miss Karai. He just felt bad for betraying her, he wanted to make everything right again but she just wouldn't give him the chance.

''Leo?'' Raph asked, Leo snapped out of his thoughts and looked at his brothers just a knife missed his head.

''LEO!'' They yelped in fright as Leo was knocked over,

''hey it's Karai'' Mikey grinned,

''Shut up Mike'' Raph growled, the three brothers got their weapons out just in case their leader needed help.

He and Karai glared at each other as they fought, Karai almost stabbed him but he knocked her off her feet. Their glares turned to smirks then to grins as they fought, they were having fun trying to kill each other.

Karai knew Leo wouldn't kill her but she wasn't sure if she could kill him.

''You deserve every bit of pain you're gonna feel'' She hissed,

''I didn't know he was your father Karai'' Leo shook his head, ''and I know the truth about your real family''

Karai froze and Leo stepped back.

''T-truth?'' She asked in confusion, ''what do you mean?''

''I know your mother's name, your real father's name.. your real name'' Leo said calmly, ''but you wouldn't believe me''

''THAT'S BECAUSE YOU'RE LYING! MY NAME IS KARAI AND MY FATHER IS OROKU SAKI'' Karai screamed, ''AND MY MOTHER IS DEAD BECAUSE OF YOUR SENSEI!''

''IT'S ALL A LIE!'' Leo yelled back.

''SHUT UP'' Karai lunged at leo who dodged causing her to fall off the roof, Leo rushed to the edge of the roof to see her jumping over other roofs to get away. He could see her tears glistening on her cheeks.

''The truth?'' Mikey asks curiously, leo turned to face his brothers and told them what Splinter had told him.

''You're kidding'' Mikey shook his head, ''She's our sister?''

''Yeah'' Leo nodded, ''weird huh?''

''Yeah dude'' Mikey agreed, ''can we go home now? I'm tired and cold''

''Sure'' Leo smiled.

The four brothers arrived home and went in different directions to do their own things. Michelangelo went to the lab to try out the invention, he pointed it at himself before clicking the button Donnie had told him to earlier. There was a flash and he felt himself drift away.

Donnie was outside the lab when he heard a clang on the floor, leo and Raph ran to the lab to yell at Donnie to find his staring at the lab door in worry.

''what's wrong Donnie?'' Leo asked,

''I'm gonna find out'' Donnie answered as he opened the door to find the invention on the floor and nobody in the lab. ''Oh no''

''I'm sure it's fine Donnie.. who knocked it over though?'' Leo wondered out loud,

''yeah.. I don't think I've ever seen this one either'' Raph frowned at Donnie who was started to freak out.

''MIKEY!'' Donnie yelped, the other two turned to him looking for answers to his outburst. Donnie told them everything about what he and Mikey had actually been doing in the lab.

''Oh Don.. I can't believe you talked Mikey into it'' leo groaned,

''So.. where is he now?'' Raph sighed angrily,

''He's about thirty years into the future'' Donnie answered nervously.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have ideas... so.. many.. ideas... enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

''THIRTY YEARS!?'' Leo and Raph yelled,

''I said ABOUT thirty years'' Donnie insisted, ''I'm sure he's fine''

''He's in a strange place alone!'' Leo growled,

''yeah but.. this means the invention works'' Donnie smiled, ''we'd better help him huh?''

''You can't'' Leo shakes his head, ''You're too weak from lack of food and stuff''

''I'm better than I was'' Don crosses his arms,

''yeah but still not good enough'' Raph smirks, ''Now shoot us wi the laser already''

Donnie sighed angrily before doing as his brothers commanded, he waited a few minutes before shooting himself. He felt himself drift away as everything went black.

He opened his eyes to find himself on a rooftop in New York, the place is dark and gloomy. There aren't many humans about and there was no sign of his brothers, Don decided to go look for them.

He walked along in the shadows when suddenly he saw his three brothers running into a cave together but with four taller turtles.

''Guess they're our future selves'' Donnie shrugged, a knife was suddenly against his neck. ''huh?''

''Who are you and what're you doing here?'' Donnie looked up to see an older April.

''April? It's me.. Donatello'' Don smiled, April frowned before nodding,

''Yeah I just saw your brothers.. come on then'' April took Donnie into the cave, it was earthy and warm. They went into the first room, it was massive!

''wow'' Donnie breathed,

''your brothers are in here somewhere'' April frowned, Donnie stared at her with wide eyes.

She looked just like her young self but taller and longer hair.

''here they come'' She smiled, Donnie watched as four tall muscled turtles walked up to him with slight smiles. they still had their masks on so Don knew who was who.

Leo was the tallest of the four, he had a brown cloak on. Raph was the second tallest and he was the most muscular, he was wearing an eyepatch and a couple of his teeth were missing. Michelangelo was the smallest, he was missing his hand but his grin was still huge. Don turned to face his older self, he had a kind smile on his face, he was wearing a lab coat and a pair of glasses, he was second smallest and had plenty of muscles but he didn't seem too well.. He was pale and seemed sickly.

''Hey Donatello'' The four said together.

''I remember making that ray'' Older Don smiled, ''Just so you know this might not be a definite future it could still change''

''Yeah I know'' Don nodded, ''Um.. where are my brothers?''

''We've shown them to their room.. you're all going to be stuck here for a while'' Older leo smiled, the four turtles led Don to the room but before they got there the smiles faltered and the brothers glared at each other. They were now outside the room.

''Is something wrong?'' Don asked suspiciously,

''No'' Raph snapped,

''This is your room.. have a nice night.. your brothers are in there too'' Leo frowned, Older Donnie opened the door for his younger self before shoving him towards it. Donnie walked into the dark room and watched as the door was shut behind him. the lights flicked on and Don spun round to see his brothers frowning at him.

''I thought I told you to stay behind!'' Leo growled, Raph just looked plain pissed.

''we didn't think about how to get home'' Mikey frowned,

''I know'' Donnie said in frustration but his expression softened and became sad.

''What's wrong?'' Leo asked worriedly,

''There's something wrong.. with the future us... they don't seem to like each other'' Don frowned the others nodded,

''Yeah.. they wouldn't let us ask questions either'' Mikey frowned, ''I wanted to know what happened to my hand''

''I want to know what's wrong with me'' Don sighed, ''I definitely don't look well''

''Yeah I noticed that'' Raph agreed, ''Why was I wearing an eyepatch?''

''We'll ask them in the morning'' Leo said calmly, ''We'll get the answers we deserve, even if we have to force it outta them''

''Ok'' Mikey smiled, ''This place is cool huh? a little scary though'' Mikey said as he flopped onto a bed, there were four separate beds pushed together at the back of the room.

''Just a bit'' Leo smirks as he and Raph join Mikey on the bed, Donnie decided to explore the room.

There were bookcases lining the wall and one small desk, there was a wardrobe and dresser in one.

Donnie looked over at his brothers as they sat and talked on the bed, he frowned as he went back to exploring. He'd always felt like an outsider in his family, he was too busy trying to make their lives easier that he hadn't spent much time with them. He smiled as he heard them laugh, did the future them have laughs together anymore?

''Hey Donnie'' Mikey called, Don looked round at them as all three brothers patted the bed. I smiled and nodded.

''In a minute'' He took one last look at the science books then realised one about turtle anatomy was sticking out, his brothers lay on the bed telling him to hurry up. He pushed the book in and the floor beneath him opened up unexpectantly, he yelped and fell down the hole and slid down a long metal slide.

He yelped again as he fell off the slide and landed heavily on the rough ground, Lights turned on around him and he found himself lying on bones. He squeaked and leapt up, he looked around himself but there was no way out.

''HELP!'' Donnie yelled, there was a rushing sound and water poured into the small chamber. The wall lit up with the words

GET OUT!

''Urgh... this is bad'' Don groaned as he swam to the walls to find something that would get him out, the lights went out around him.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love writing this.. it actually feels like the time I was writing "The Games" I'm really having fun! hope you guys are enjoying this xx**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Michelangelo and his two brothers ran to where Donnie had just been, where'd he go?

''DONNIE?'' Mikey called worriedly,

''What happened to him?'' Raph asked angrily, ''What did they do to 'im?''

''Come on'' Leo ran to the door but found it locked. ''IT'S LOCKED!?''

''W-Why's it locked?'' Mikey asked worriedly, ''why'd they lock us in?''

''I don't know'' Raph growled, ''But they betta have a good reason''

''Doubt it'' Leo frowned,

''How are we gonna find Donnie if we're stuck in here?'' Mikey asked,

''Guess we just have to hope he's ok'' Leo sighed, ''Oh Donnie...''

...

Donnie started to panic as the water reached his neck and his head bumped the ceiling, He swam and flailed about trying to find someway of getting out alive but there was nothing.

Suddenly the water began to pour out and Donnie went with it, Everything was dark so Don had no idea what was happening until he saw the light at the end of the earthy tunnel. He yelped as he was washed out, he landed on the floor with a dull thud and a splash.

The water poured away down the sidewalk and Don was left spluttering in the mud.

''What the-?'' Don looked up to see he was outside the turtle's burrow. ''I'm back out here? how do I get back in?''

''Hello Donatello'' Don looked up to see an older Karai standing in front of him.

''KARAI!'' Don growled, he shuffled back a little but she was giggling.

''Don't be alarmed'' She smiled kindly, ''I'm not with the foot anymore.. I know the truth'' She held out a hand and helped Donnie up and took him into the burrow.

''You're married?'' Don asked as he looked at her golden ring.

''Yeah, to Leonardo'' Karai nodded,

''Really?'' Don asked in surprise, ''Do we all have wives?''

''Well... Michelangelo had one but she died.. Raphael never wanted one and you're married to April'' Karai explained with a small smile.

''Yes'' Donnie grinned in triumph, Karai grinned back at him.

''You know.. you're the only one that's actually told me anything'' Don frowned,

''The turtles aren't exactly friendly with each other'' Karai shrugged, ''I don't know what happened between them but it musta been pretty big.. they hate being with each other but at times like these they don't have a choice''

''What do you mean "Times like these"?'' Don asked worriedly,

''The Shredder and the kraang have taken over.. we're trying to fight back but we're losing'' Karai sighed sadly, ''But don't worry, I'm sure you guys will get home before you can get hurt''

The two arrived at the door to Donnie's room and Karai smiled at Don as she handed him a key.

''You're gonna need this.. we lock people in their rooms. just in case'' Karai chuckled, She turned round and was about to leave as Don unlocked the door.

''WAIT!'' He called, ''DON'T GO, I WANNA KNOW MORE'' Karai came back over and put a hand on his shoulder.

''Don't worry Don.. You'll know soon enough but you've had a long day and I bet your brothers are worried for you'' Karai smiled, ''I'll come see you tomorrow morning''

'''O-ok'' Don nodded before putting his hand on the handle and opening the door. He turned round to see Karai's retreating back.

''WAIT!'' He called Karai turned to face him. ''Do-... Do you know how I... You know?''

''Yes but I'm not giving you pointers'' Karai laughed, ''You'll have to work that one out on your own.. that's what love is all about right?''

''I guess'' Don shrugged, ''Thanks Karai''

''No problem'' Karai called as she disappeared down the corridor, Don walked into the room and closed the door with a frown,

''There's something not right about this place.. they're hiding something'' Don muttered as he wondered towards the beds, ''But what?''

He noticed that the room was empty and dark, he groaned and switched on the light to find his brothers still gone but he heard a relieved sigh.

''You're ok'' Don turned to see his brothers jump off the ceiling.

''Well yeah'' Donnie smiled,

''Where'd you go?'' Mikey asked curiously,

''Into a weird cave that tried to drown me'' Don answered tiredly, ''Can I go to sleep now?''

The other three joined him on the bed and they all fell asleep together.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The four brothers woke up when they heard their door being opened, They stared at the door wearily except for Donnie who smiled and made his way to the door.

''Donnie! What're you doing!'' Mikey squeaked. Don rolled his eyes as he opened the door to find Karai standing in front of him.

''Hey Don, have a nice night?'' She asked as she entered the room.

''It was alright'' Don shrugged as he closed the door, Karai smiled at the other turtles.

''Hey guys'' She waved.

''What the-?'' Raph asked,

''She's on the good side'' Donnie explained before smirking at Leo, ''And she's Leo's wife''

''WHA-?'' Leo and Mikey yelped,

''Awww! I forgot how cute you were Leo'' Karai giggled as Leo blushed.

''Wh- why is she here?'' Raph asked nervously,

''She's gonna explain some things to us'' Don shrugged.

''Ok.. don't ask me anything and just let me talk, promise not to interrupt?'' Karai asked, all the turtles opened their mouths before shutting them and nodding.

''Good'' She smiled, ''Ok.. so I'll start with families seeing as Donatello already knows this, I'm married to Leonardo, Donatello is married to April, Raphael never wanted to marry but I reckon he has a girlfriend he hasn't bothered telling us about and Michelangelo had a wife but she was killed so don't mention it'' Karai warned, ''um... what else have I told you?... oh yeah! Shredder and the kraang have taken over which is why the turtles still stick around together.. it's not working though.. we're losing..''

''That's it'' Don nodded quietly, Karai smiled at him,

''Ok.. so now you can ask me questions''

''How'd I lose my hand?'' Mikey asked curiously.

''I-..'' Karai frowned, ''I wasn't around when that happened but you lost it at the same time you lost your wife''

''oh'' Mikey looks down,

''Why don't the four of us talk anymore?'' Leo asked,

''I dont know but it must've been something pretty big.. It was around the time Splinter died'' Karai explained, ''it was definetly before Don got sick''

''yeah, what's wrong with the older me?'' Don asked interested.

''Well the truth is.. you're dying'' Karai sighed, ''Your brothers don't care which is why you haven't tried curing yourself.. I don't know what it actually is all I know is that you're going mad and you'll end up dead''

''nice'' Don frowned,

''What happened to my eye?'' Raph asked,

''Shredder threw a Shurukin at you and it hit your eye but luckily didn't reach your brain'' Karai nodded, ''Is there anything else?''

''um.. no'' Leo blushed, he was still a little shocked at being married to Karai.

''How will we get home?'' Don asked curiously,

''There are only two people smart enough to get you guys home and they are both called Donatello'' Karai smiled,

''Donnie has to work with his mad self?'' Raph asked,

''Yep'' Karai nodded before turning grim, ''i was wondering if you guys could hel with something''

''What?'' Mikey asked,

''Maybe.. you guys could get your older selves to open up and become like brothers again? We need them to work together'' Karai sighed, ''None of them are happy anymore''

''We'll do our best'' Leo nodded uneasily,

''Good.. thank you'' Karai smiled, ''Follow me and I'll take you to your older selves''

Each turtle was taken to a different place.

Don went to the labs, Leo went to the planning room, Raph went to the gym while Miey was taken to the cafeteria.

Karai prayed that they would help work things out but she had her doubts.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Been a while huh? enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

The four turtles were now with their future selves and they were very surprised!

Mikey was taken to the cafeteria, he could see himself eating a bunch of food as far away from the door as possible.

he put on a huge grin and walked straight up to Mikey.

''hey'' mike grinned,

''huh? oh.. um.. hello'' Future Mike smiled gruffly, ''ya want some chips?''

''Sure dude'' Mikey sat across and a packet of chips was passed to him, ''Thanks''

''No problem, so what're ya doing here?'' Future Mikey asked,

''we all thought it would be a good idea to hang out with ourselves'' Mikey nodded before frowning, ''That sounds weird''

''it really does, but i get whatcha mean'' Future Mikey laughed,

''So... what do ya do for fun around here?'' Mikey asked as he chomped on his chips.

''Fun? There's nothing fun to do anymore'' Future Mike shrugged, ''We just do our own thing and hope for the Shredder to drop dead''

''Oh'' Mikey frowned and the two fell silent.

...

Leo was taken to the planning room, there he saw himself leaning on a table. he was alone and clearly stressed.

''Um.. hi'' Leo said as he walked up to his older self.

''What're you doing here?'' Future Leo asked moodily, ''Had enough of your brothers?''

''No. we decided that hanging out with our future selves would be benificial'' leo shrugged as he looked at the map that was laid out on the table.

''really? well it's not'' Future Leo grumbled sourly, ''but at least it gets you away from them''

''Why would I want to be away from my brothers? I'm supposed to protect them'' Leo frowned in confusion.

''Trust me.. they aren't worth it'' Future Leo shook his head angrily,

''yes they are'' leo frowned in determination,

''Did you come here to fight with me?'' Future leo growled as he spun to face Leo, ''cause if you are I'm afraid I'm gonna kick your ass outta here!'' he then turned back to the map.

''wow'' Leo whispered, ''i have issues.. and I sound like Raph''

Older leo growled at Leonardo who backed away a little.

''S-So.. we're married to Karai?'' Leo asked nervously.

''I'm married to Karai.. you're not'' Future leo's expression softned, ''and.. yeah.. I am''

''How'd that happen?'' leo asked curiously,

''it doesn't matter'' Future leo shook his head, ''she's beautiful and smart.. You're gonna love her''

''i already do'' Leo sighed, ''but nothing can happen between us.. our families are enemies''

''Who cares what the family wants? If you love someone then you should be with them.. It makes you happy'' Future leo smiled gently, ''She's worth it''

The two smiled at each other.

...

Raphael strolled into the gym to see himself lifting huge weights.

''Bet Mikey can't do that anymore'' He sighed sadly.

''What did you just say?'' The future Raph chucked the weight on the floor and glared at Raph, ''Why are you talkin' about my pathetic bro?''

''Sorry.. I'm not used to seein' him with one hand'' Raph said sadly,

''Well get used to it!'' Future Raph growled,

''um... so..'' Raph said awkwardly, ''Whatcha doin'?''

''Liftin' weights'' Future Raph growled, ''what's it to ya?''

''Sorry! i was jus' asking'' Raph frowned,

''Whatcha want anyway?'' The older Raph started flexing his muscles.

''My bros and I decided to spend a little time with-'' Raph began but was cut off by his older self.

''ya know what? i don't care. Just do whatcha want'' Future Raph sighed, ''What's it to me anyway?''

''Ok'' Raph picked up one of the weights and began to work out with his future self.

...

Donnie looked around the lab he was in, it was huge and had lots of advanced technology in it.

''Wow..'' He breathed,

''You're impressed?'' Future Donatello stepped out from the shadows, he weazed a little but had a kind smile on his face.

''Yes actually.. this place is amazing'' Don grinned,

''Thank you'' Older Don nodded,

''So.. what are you inventing?'' Donnie asked as he stepped closer.

''I'm trying to build better weapons'' Older Don sighed, ''But it's taking too much out of me''

''oh.. shall I help?'' Donnie asked worriedly,

''If you wouldn't mind'' Future Donnie nodded and led Don over to the machinery, ''I'll let you do the hard stuff and I'll work on the wiring.

''Sure'' Don nodded with a smile.

The two set to work.

...

It was getting late and Don was still with himself, Older Don really wasn't looking well. He looked like he could keel over any minute!

''Hey'' The two Donnies spun around to see the three other future turtles standing at the doorway.

''Stop working the kid to death what's wrong with you?'' Raph growled,

''He needs to join his brothers back in their room'' Older Mikey yawned, ''Do you know the way?''

''yes'' Don nodded, his older self smiled at him.

''Go ahead, thanks for the help'' he smiled, ''I hope to see you again tomorrow''

''Sure'' Don shook hands with his older self before leaving and hearing leo tell older Don off for over working in his state.

Donatello finally reached the room and walked in, His brothers were sitting on the bed talking to each other about their day. Don closed the door and joined them.

''Donnie'' They smiled at him.

''hey guys'' He smiled tiredly,

''Why are ya so tired?'' Mikey asked,

''I was working in the labs'' Don shrugged, ''The other me can't work like he used to''

''wow.. something is really wrong wi him huh?'' Raph sighed.

''yeah..'' Don said.

The four turtles lay down on their beds and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Please Review xx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone! I can't believe I haven't updated this... feeling a little guilty **

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The four turtles were woken by the sound of their door slamming open. Future Leo, Raph and Mikey stormed in causing the younger four to leap out of bed and back away.

Future Leo grabbed Donatello around the neck and lifted him off his feet, Future Raph and Mikey restrained the other three from helping their poor choking brother.

''LET HIM GO!'' They yelled.

Donatello stared into his brother's eyes, he could see the fear shining through them.

''Fix him'' Future Leo said simply, he dropped Don onto his feet but kept a strong grip on his arm.

''Huh?'' Don asked curiously,

''I said. Fix. Him.'' Leo repeated before dragging Donnie with him to the main area. The other three young turtles rushed to his side and gave him comforting looks as he was dragged harshly to the labs.

''Ya better not be doin' what I think yer doin'!'' Raph growled as Donnie was pushed onto a lab table, The future brothers left the room leaving the four young turtles confused.

They weren't left for long though!

The future brothers brought in a bed on wheels and pushed it in front of Donnie, his future self was lying unconscious in front of him.

''Oh..'' Don gulped. ''I thought you guys didn't like each other anymore''

Future Raph punched him in the stomach with a growl, ''Don't eva say that again!''

''Noted'' Don groaned as he scrunched his face up.

''WOAH! WOAH!'' Don's brothers yelled as they stepped in front of him,

''DON'T HURT HIM OR HE WON'T HELP!'' Leo roared, The three future turtles glared at the four younger ones.

''Do it and do it now'' Future Michelangelo growled before helping his brothers drag Don's brother out the room.

Donnie was alone with his future dying self, he felt slightly afraid but he stayed calm.

''Let's see... we need meds.. and a life support machine'' Donnie frowned, he hooked Donatello up to the machine and set to work. he didn't understand what illness his future self had so he had to try different things to cure him, eventually he found a blue/green substance that helped.

It took two hours to put Don into a stable condition but he had managed and his future self had woken up.

''Thank you'' He said in a quiet, weak voice.

''It's ok.. but.. I don't understand.. what did I give you?'' Donnie asked curiously.

''You gave me a dilute mutagen'' Older Don groaned, ''I conducted an experiment on myself years back.. it caused me to become gravely ill and I have to take mutagen to stay alive but.. I didn't take any last night''

''Why not?'' Don asked angrily, ''You need to take it otherwise you'll die!''

''That's the point'' Older Donnie sighed sadly, ''I have nothing to live for anymore.. The world as we know it is falling apart, almost everyone we love is dead, April's lost interest in me and my brothers hate me and each other''

''Your brothers don't hate you'' Don frowned as his future self cried silent tears. ''They threatened me so I'd help you and punched me when I thought they didn't care about you''

''I appreciate the lie.. but please.. let me die'' Don frowned, ''Let me die so when it's your turn you can die peacefully''

''I don't want to die'' Don frowned, ''I'll never end up in the same situation as you, I'll make sure of it!''

''Don't kid yourself'' Older Donnie groaned, ''Your whole life has been nothing but a lie''

Donnie shook his head before running out of the room, he slammed the door shut and slid panting onto the floor.

''Don?'' Leo asked worriedly, Don looked up to see his brothers and his future brothers. There was a spark of anger as he jumped off the floor and stormed towards the adult turtles.

''YOU IDIOTS!'' he yelled, ''YOU MADE ME KILL MYSELF? WHY WOULD YOU ACT SO HATEFUL TOWARDS ME? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE BROTHERS!''

Older Raph grabbed Donnie's arm and pulled him closer, Don could see the fire in the hothead's eyes.

''Is our brother dead or alive?'' he asked in a clear but angry voice.

''He's alive and wishing that he was dead'' Don growled, ''You guys hate him and he hates himself''

''We don't hate him'' Older Mikey hissed, ''Who are you to make that judgment?''

''I'm the younger version of yur dying brother! You guys have done nothing to show you care for him and now he wants to kill himself and honestly, I DON'T BLAME HIM!'' Donnie yelled, Older leo pushed him away and his brothers caught him as their future selves went to see their dying brother.

''Donnie'' Don calmed his breathing and looked down to see his baby brothers tearful eyes, ''You're gonna kill yourself?''

''I'm not, he is'' Don pointed to the door as tears slid down Mikey's cheeks. He pulled his baby brother close to him and held him protectively.

''Don't ever kill yourself Donnie'' Mikey whispered, ''I don't want you to die''

''I'm not going anywhere Mikey, not yet'' Don whispered back. Leo and Raph watched their brother's in concern but were quickly distracted by the yell of angst coming from the lab where the older turtles were.

The four brothers rushed in to see older Mikey, Leo and Raph kneeling by the bed.

Future Donatello was dead.

* * *

**Uh oh.. I can see some angry reviews coming my way.. Please Review? xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you enjoy! xx**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

_**Future Donatello was dead**_

The four young turtles stared at the pale lifeless body, sorrow filled them but one of the young ninjas was feeling the worst.

Donnie stared at his dead body in fright, this was him. dead. It didn't look right, it didn't feel right being there when he was dead. he was sure that you're not supposed to see yourself dead, it does weird things to your brain.

''Donnie..'' Mikey whimpered at his immediate older brother, he looked up into Don's eyes and felt a shiver of fright go down his spine. Donnie's wide eyes were glazed over, empty of all emotion.. yet his face was frozen in shock and his mouth hung open slightly.

''guys'' Mikey nudged his two eldest brothers and they turned to look at Don, they were about to move him out of the room when the three future turtles stopped them by looking at them.

''He's gone...'' Future Michelangelo sobbed, ''He's actually dead!''

''WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!?'' Future leo yelled, ''GET HIM OUT OF HERE NOW!''

Nobody moved, Future leo and Raph leapt up and ran towards the still alive Donnie. leo threw him over his shoulder and ran out of the room with him while future Raph dragged the other three with him. Michelangelo stayed with the body.

''Put Donnie down'' Raph growled slightly,

The two future brother took them to their room, leo dropped Donnie on the bed and knelt in front of him and looked at him in concern.

''Raphael, get the medics, he's going into shock'' Leo said in a gravely voice, Raph ran out the room. ''Donatello.. can you hear me?''

''hat's goin' on?'' Mikey asked as he cuddled into his Leo and Raph, ''What's wrong with Donnie?''

''You're not supposed to see yourself die, it messes with your brain'' Future leo explained hurriedly, ''Your brother's going into shock''

''Will he be ok?'' Leo asked worriedly,

''He'll be fine'' Future Leo answered, ''We just need to keep him calm, you three might wanna talk to him''

Future leo moved out the way as the three brothers sat with the fourth and spoke to him gently, Donnie's breathing began to calm down and his eyes lids drooped before he fainted.

''DONNIE!'' They yelped,

''it's ok.. leave him be'' Future leo smiled gently, ''He'll be ok now''

Future Raph came in dragging a still sobbing Michelangelo.

''Couldn't find tha medics but I found 'im huggin' Don'' Raph said softly as he dropped Mikey to the floor, the poor turtle couldn't stop crying. he sobbed his dead brother's name over and over.

''It's ok Mikey... It's gonna be ok'' Future Leo knelt next to his Mikey and held him close, Raph sat next to his brothers and mumbled words of comfort to the youngest.

''Leo.. Raphie'' Mikey sniffed as he wiped his eyes with his stump.

The three young turtles smiled at the three on the ground, future Donatello's death had brought the brothers closer. Now the three future turtles could work as a team again and win against the Shredder.

There was a groan from behind as Donatello woke up, he sat up and stared at the scene in front.

''Donnie?'' Raph asked nervously as he put a hand on Don's shoulder.

''I died...'' Don sighed, ''Not only that but our way of getting home died with him''

''You can build something that'll get us home Don'' leo smiled, ''I know you can''

''I could if I still had the machine that brought us here but I can't with out it'' Don sighed,

''Why don't I go back and get it?'' Mikey asked with a smile, his three older brothers looked at him for a moment.

''Mikey..'' Don frowned, ''We can't go back.. that's the whole point of this conversation''

''Oh right... sorry.. I wasn't really listening'' Mikey chuckled in embarrassment.

''You four must get back to your own time'' Future leo said as he and his brothers stood up, ''We will be fighting the Shredder soon.. once we've trained up a bit together'' The three turtles smiled at each other.

''We might as well help, we're stuck here until..'' Leo frowned at Don who just shrugged in response.

''We can't have ya doin' tha'! If you guys get killed then we stop existin'!'' Future Raph shook his head worriedly.

''Then we won't be killed'' Mike smiled,

''they can do it Raphie'' Future Mikey smiled, ''They're us but the only difference is they still have a geek and their closer to each other''

''Very well.. we would appreciate the help'' Future leo nodded, ''We will train together and fight together... we are brothers''

The seven turtles shook hands in agreement.

''And when we're not training I can try to find a way home'' Don smiled.

''ALRIGHT!'' Mikey grinned, ''LET'S CELEBRATE WITH FLYING PIZZAS!''

''there's no such things as flying pizzas'' Future Michelangelo smirked, ''But we have normal pizzas''

''OK THEN! NORMAL PIZZAS IT IS!''

* * *

**Please Review xx**


End file.
